Family Secrets
by puppyluvr04
Summary: It's a Hannah Montana Harry Potter cross.  Miley and the gang go to Hogwarts. SUckish summary, but awesome story, so no flames! rating may change. puppylover04 and wolfwisperer cowriting this story. please R&R.
1. the Letter: Intro

_**Me and Wolfwhisperer are co-writing this story so please review!!!!!**_

**Chapter 1:**

"Jackson, get down here! An owl just delivered a letter for you!" Miley yelled to her big brother.

"Yeah right, an owl?" Jackson replied, coming down the stairs.

"No really, look out the window." Miley told him, pointing out the window. They looked out the window at the image of a blurry owl flying away.

"Whoa. Dad, you gotta come read this letter!" Jackson yelled up to his father.

"What in the name of uncle Earl are y'all hollerin about?! I was in the middle of blow dryin my hair, and If I don't finish it's gonna be a frizzy mess." Robby Ray ranted. Then Jackson showed him the letter.

* * *

'I can't believe Jackson gets to go to a magic school while I'm stuck here in a regular old muggle elementary school. They should have a magical elementary scho-'

"Whoops sorry. My bad. I wasn't watching where I was going." Miley said to the blonde girl she ran into.

"No it's my bad, I lost my glasses this morning and I'm practically blind without them. And my mom can't get my contacts til next week. I'm Lilly by the way." Then she held out her hand to a near-by locker.

"Um, over here." Miley said. Lilly swung her hand towards Miley and nearly smacked her in the head. Miley grabbed her hand and said, "I'm Miley." And they shook hands.

Suddenly a skinny boy with dark brown hair ran over to them. "Lilly, Lilly! I found your glasses in my locker, next to the sandwich." The skinny boy told Lilly. After he handed Lilly the glasses, he saw Miley and said, "Who's this?"

"Oh sorry Oliver, this is Miley. Miley this is my friend Oliver." Oliver and Miley shook hands.

The three of them became good friends.

* * *

In the middle of fourth grade, a celebrity named Jake Ryan joined their school, and Miley claimed that his ego was bigger than Alaska.

Later on, Miley became Hannah Montana. Her and Robby agreed that if she got accepted to Hogwarts, they would say that Hannah went to a boarding school for rich people.

Lilly, Oliver, and Miley sat on Miley's porch one day in the summer before sixth grade. Suddenly an owl flew by and dropped a letter in Miley's lap.

_**Sorry it's so short, but it's just an intro. Please review:)(:**_

_**-Puppylover04 and Wolfwhisperer. **_


	2. Suspicions

_**We. Need. A. TITLE! Please, any and all ideas are welcome!**_

_Lilly, Oliver, and Miley sat on Miley's porch one day in the summer before sixth grade. Suddenly an owl flew by and dropped a letter in Miley's lap._

Lilly instantly recognized the letter that landed in Miley's lap. Ya see, Lilly's a pureblood, and her letter came this morning. But, Lilly already knew that Oliver was not a wizard. His family wasn't in any wizard records.

Speaking of Oliver, he was now staring dumbly at the letter in Miley's lap.

"Miley, can I talk to you in the kitchen? NOW!" Lilly asked before Oliver could get any ideas.

"Did an owl just fly by and drop a letter in Miley's lap?" Oliver asked, clearly still in shock.

"NO!" Lilly and Miley yelled. At this, Miley gave Lilly a weird look, who smiled a knowing smile back. Oliver, meanwhile, was looking suspiciously between the two.

"Ri-ght. Well, I gotta go. Bye." Then he left, still giving them suspicious looks and almost crashing into the porch fence.

As soon as he was out of ear-shot, Lilly turned to Miley and said, "I can't believe you're going to Hogwarts too. It must be on your mom's side because my dad checked and there weren't any Stewarts. Oh my god! What about Hannah Montana? This'll be so great! I'll have a friend at the school. Wait! What about Oliver?! He-" But before she could finish rambling, Miley put her hand over Lilly's mouth and said,

"Lilly. Calm down. Yes, I'm a half blood on my mom's side. Hannah's going to an expensive boarding school so she can get a proper education. And I'm sure Oliver will be fine. Ok?" Lilly nodded her head and Miley removed her hand from Lilly's face.

"We better go tell your dad about the letter. Hey, that rhymed!"

"Yes, you're a real poet. And hey, ya didn't even know it. Ha, you could make a rhyme anytime!" Miley teased.

"Ok, I get it!" And with that being said, they headed into the house.

* * *

Oliver walked back to his house, the whole time wondering what that was all about.

When he got home, his mom, dad, brother Otto, and a large, unfamiliar man were all sitting in the living room, talking.

"Oh, there he is!" Mrs. Oken exclaimed as Oliver entered the living room.

"Oliver, this came for you today." Mr. Oken said while he shakily handed his son a letter. Oliver gave everyone a questioning look (including the letter in his hands), then proceeded to open said letter.

He read it slowly, his shock growing with every word he took in. "I'm a wizard?!" He asked out loud, as if that would explain everything. But it didn't.

"Yeh sure are. Firs' in yer famly." The big man said, walking over to where a surprised and slightly excited Oliver stood.

"Uh, who are you?" Oliver asked him.

"Name's Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of key's and games at Hogwarts." He explained proudly.

"So will you be taking me to this school?" Oliver asked the second of his many questions.

"Well, I'm takin ya ter get yer supplies. Then ye'll be stayin at the leaky cauldron til the firs' o September. That's the day ye'll leave for Hogwarts. I'll explain more later."

"Oh. Ok. Will you right that down for me?"

"Later. Right now, we should be leavin."

Oliver went and packed up some stuff in a Hogwarts trunk Hagrid had brought him. After that, he said his good byes and then they were off on a flying motorcycle.


	3. the Perfect Wand

**Chapter 3:**

"Oh great, we're lost!" Lilly exclaimed as she and Miley wandered aimlessly through the busy streets of Diagon Alley.

"We're not lost; we just don't know where we are." Miley argued.

"Same thing!" Lilly shot back.

They had been wandering around Diagon Alley for the last half an hour looking for Lilly's parents. They got separated from her parents because Miley and Lilly had been looking at some Quidditch brooms for barely 5 minutes and when thy turned around, Lilly's parents were gone.

"Hey look, it's those brooms we were looking at." Miley said pointing to the broom shop to the right of them.

As they gazed upon the brooms, they weren't paying attention to where they were walking and bumped straight into two people.

"Sorry, are bad. We weren't paying attention." Lilly apologized as she looked up to see two blonde girls that looked identical. Same sweater, both with glasses, although the only difference is one had black glasses and one had white.

"That's ok." the girls answered at the exact same time.

"Yu two must be twins." Miley said.

"Yeah, what gave it away?" The one with black glasses asked with sarcasm.

"Shut up Wendy! You're never gonna make friends that way!" The one with white glasses scolded.

"Maybe I don't want to make friends Erin!" Wendy shot back.

"Guys, it's ok! It doesn't matter. And nice sweaters, by the way." Lilly commented.

"Thanks, but we don't really like them. We just wore them because our house elf, Blinky, made them for us and we wanted to be nice." Erin responded.

"Actually, I didn't want to. She made me." Wendy added pointing at her sister.

"I'm Lilly, and this is my best friend Miley." Lilly said.

They all said hello and shook hands.

* * *

Oliver and Hagrid had just entered into Diagon Alley. "Oliver, why don't you go to Ollivander's and pick out a good wand." Hagrid suggested. 

"Ok." Oliver replied. And he walked over to a store that said Ollivander's.

When he walked in, he saw a crazy looking man back in the rows of wands. Oliver went to the counter and rang the bell and the man came to the counter. "I'm looking for a wand." Oliver told the man.

"Well you came to the right place. I'm Mr. Ollivander." he said.

"Hm, I wonder how the Myrtle wand would work for you." Mr. Ollivander wondered out loud. He went to the back of a row, and came back to the counter. He opened the box and gave the wand to Oliver. "Go ahead, give the wand a wave."

Oliver moved his hand up and down, but nothing happened. He got upset and started waving his hand furiously. The wabd slipped out of his hand and hit a wall. "Here, let's try a different wand." Mr. Ollivander said.

"Fine." Oliver said.

"How about the Ash wand?" Mr. Ollivander suggested as he handed Oliver the wand.

"Awesome wand." Oliver exclaimed. He gave the wand swish and little sparkles came out.

"Looks like a good match." Mr. Ollivander exclaimed.

He gave the man some strange looking money that they had traded at the bank and headed off to find Hagrid.

Almost right after Oliver left, Miley, Lilly, Wendy, and Erin walked in. Erin walked up to the counter and asked if they had any pink wands.

The man stood and pondered for a moment. Then he said, "Um, I don't think we… oh wait. We have one that has a pinkish tint called the Hickory wand."

"Ooh, can I see it?" she asked eagerly.

"Sure." Mr. Ollivander replied. "Here ya go." He handed her the wand.

"That is so cute!" she exclaimed.

Wendy shuddered at the word cute. They all watched as Erin gave the wand a flick and little sparkles came out.

"Looks like you've found your match." Mr. Ollivander commented.

"Cool." Erin said. "That was quick. I guess pink really is my color."

"You girls looking for anything specific in a wand." Mr. Ollivander asked.

"No." Miley and Lilly responded. Wendy, however, said, "I'm looking for a powerful wand."

"Try the Oak wand." He gave her the wand, and she gave it a small flick and sparkles came out. Mr. Ollivander looked surprised. "Wow. The Oak wand doesn't work for most people because it's very powerful. And most people don't like it because it gets struck by lightning a lot." He informed.

"Really? Cool." Wendy said. Wendy and Erin paid for their wands, then waited by the door for Miley and Lilly.

"My mom has the Redwood wand. Is there anything like that?" Lilly asked.

"Try the Redwood Petite wand." Mr. Ollivander said. He handed the wand to her, and when she flicked it little sparkles came out. "Looks like Redwood runs in the family." He commented.

Then he turned to Miley and stared at her for a while. She got a little nervous. "I wander if the Beech wand would work for you." Mr. Ollivander mumbled. He disappeared behind some shelves, then came back and handed Miley the wand. She gave it a flick and _**(OH, you know the drill!)**_

"Looks like you found yours too."

"Awesome, we all found our wands." Lilly commented. They said thank you and gave him the money. Just as they were about to leave, Lilly's parents walked in.

"There you two are. We've been looking for you. We have the rest of your supplies." Lilly's mom exclaimed.

"We were looking for you for a while until we ran into those two, literally. They were on their way to get wands. We thought we'd join them." Lilly told her mom.

Right after Lilly got done, a small elf walked in and said, "Wendy, Erin, we need to go get the rest of your school supplies."

"Bye." Wendy and Erin said to Miley and Lilly.

"Bye." They replied back.

* * *

"Here Oliver. I picked this rat out for ya." Hagrid said, handing a rat to Oliver. 

"Thanks." Oliver replied.

"You get to name it." Hagrid added.

Oliver gazed upon the rat, and after a while he had a name. "Mr. Whiskers! That's what I'll name it. Mr. Whiskers."

"Ok then." Hagrid said. "Let's get you ter the Leaky Cauldron." Hagrid said. He handed Oliver a slip of paper with the rest of his instructions.

When they got there, Hagrid told him he was in room ten on the second floor.

"Go up and unpack yer belongins. Ye'll be here fer a while."

"Ok." Oliver replied. "Thanks."

He walked up the stairs with his heavy trunk. When he entered the room, he saw two beds and a tall skinny boy with blonde hair unpacking his things.

"J-J-Jake?! Jake Ryan! Is that you?!" Oliver asked.

"Yes, it's me. But please no autographs- Oh! Hey Oliver! You're a wizard too?" Jake asked as he turned around.

"Yeah. I'm the first in my family." Oliver answered.

"Cool. I'm a half-blood on my dad's side."

"I have the Ash wand. What kind do you have?" Oliver asked.

"I got the Rosewood wand. I know it sounds girly, but it's perfect love spells. Isn't that awesome?" Jake informed.

"Hey, can I use that on Lil- love pranks?" Oliver asked.

"Sure you can, but you were gonna say Lilly, weren't you?" Jake asked knowingly.

"No I wasn't! Why would you think that?! Hey did you see the baseball game that was on last night? What do you think of the Leaky Cauldron? What house do you think you'll be in? Did you get all of your school supplies?" Oliver panicked, trying to say anything that came to mind to get the subject off of Lilly.

"Chill dude. I won't tell Lilly that you like her." Jake reassured him.

"Oh thanks- Wait! No, I don't like Lilly!" Oliver replied.

"Sure ya don't." Jake said, completely unconvinced.

**_To see all the wands mentioned, go to_** www. allivans .com _**(Without the spaces.)**_


	4. the Troublesome Twins

Miley, Jackson, and Lilly sat in the lobby of the Leaky Cauldron. Just as Lilly was taking a sip of her pumpkin juice, Wendy and Erin walked in, and Wendy had a golden eagle perched on her arm. Lilly was so shocked that she accidentally spit her juice out all over Miley.

Miley turned her head and glared at Lilly. "Why'd ya do that?!"

Apparently, she hadn't seen what was on Wendy's arm. Lilly pointed at the bird sitting on Wendy's arm and when Miley looked, she screamed a little then asked, "Why is there an eagle on your arm?"

"Because there's a hat on my head." Wendy answered in a bitter-sweet tone.

"Forgive my sister. She doesn't like answering questions directly." Erin apologized.

"That's so boring, like you." Wendy shot at her sister. This sent them into an argument over priorities.

Miley and Lilly had been noticing that the twins always had a distinct design on their shirts. Wendy's was almost always a dragon, and Erin's was always pixie-like creatures. Today, Erin was wearing a red spaghetti-strap tank-top. It had a fairy with its wings spread out and little hearts around it forming together to make one big heart.

Wendy was wearing a green spaghetti-strap tank-top. It had a light blue dragon on it.

Suddenly, they heard a meow and noticed that Erin had a small white kitten in her arms. They started petting it and Wendy's bird, Arrow, when two boys came downstairs.

"Yeah, yesterday I past this ice cream shop that I wanted to check out and- Miley?! Lilly?! Jackson?!" It was Oliver.

"Who're the dorks?" Wendy asked pointing at the two boys that had walked over to them.

"Hey! We heard that!" Oliver whined.

"Yeah, and?" Wendy replied. Erin was trying unsuccessfully to contain her laughter.

"Wendy, Erin, these are our friends Oliver and…Jake." Lilly said Jake's name in a dreamy way and Oliver got a little jealous. Jake shifted uncomfortably.

"Wait, aren't you on that TV show? The one about a zombie slayer?" Jake nodded at Erin's questions. "Ya know, I've met a few zombies when we" Erin gestured at herself and Wendy "go with our uncle on business trips, and they aren't too happy with that show. They're really just peaceful, shy creatures. Like ghosts."

"Yeah. But don't worry; they don't hold grudges… usually." Wendy 'reassured'.

"You mean, they're real?" Jake got a shocked/scared look on his face. Miley pulled out her cell phone and took a picture of the 'tough' zombie slayer being scared of zombies.

"Oh yeah." Wendy and Erin said in unision. Jake screamed like a little girl and ran up to his room to hide under his covers. As soon as he was gone, everyone started cracking up at his shriek.

"They're not real, are they?" Lilly asked.

"Oh they're real." Wendy said, then paused to laugh. Erin continued for her.

"But they don't watch muggle TV." And then Erin joined her sister in her laughing fit and they high-fived at their successful prank. Miley, Lilly, and Jackson started cracking up. Oliver just looked confused.

"Muggle?" he questioned.

"It means non-magic people. I'm guessing that's what your family is." Wendy stated.

"Uh, yes?" He answered unsurely. He went back upstairs to get Jake. Then they all went to the ice cream shop (after Erin and Wendy went upstairs and put their pets away of course).

The gang spent the next two weeks hanging out. Before they knew it, it was August 31st. Wendy and Erin had spent the past two weeks, when they weren't arguing, pulling pranks on people. Of course, they couldn't use their wands. Jake was still upset by the prank they had pulled on him earlier.

He made a comment to Oliver one day that went something like, "Imagine what they'll do when they _can_ use their wands."

"Yeah. And we'll make sure you're the first to find out." Wendy and Erin said together.

"Uh, no, no thanks. I don't really want to know." He said. They scoffed and walked away.

All of them got their trunks packed and set their alarms for early.

When the alarm went off, Lilly woke up and looked at Miley's bed. She was out cold. Lilly walked over to her and said in a sing-song voice, "Miley, wakey wakey." She stirred a little and grabbed Beary tighter.

"Miley, don't make me get the water bucket." Lilly threatened in a close impression of Robby Ray. Miley immediately shot up, looked around, and when she realized it was Lilly, lay back down and shut her eyes gripping Beary and her covers even tighter than before.

"Miley, we're gonna miss our train!" Lilly whined as she put her clothes on.

"Alright, alright. I'm up!" Miley pulled off her covers and started getting dressed.

When they got downstairs, everyone else was already there.

"What took so long?!" Wendy demanded.

"Sleeping beauty here!" Lilly answered, almost matching Wendy's rude tone.

"Well let's get going!" Oliver pushed them all out the door.

"Alright, but remember. As soon as we get to the station, I don't know any of you." Jackson reminded them.

"Uh, won't they find it weird that I have the same last name as you?" Miley asked.

"Shoot!" Jackson complained. "Well, until they call your name at the sorting ceremony, I don't know you."

After getting his trunk and owl, Jackson abandoned the first years and caught up with his friends.

After they figured out how to get onto the platform, Miley, Lilly, Oliver, Jake, Erin, and Wendy handed the man their trunks and then boarded the train. They found a compartment and piled in.


	5. the Train Ride

**_I, Wolfwhisperer, have gone through and edited parts. Puppylover04 forgot that Harry and Ron didn't take the train._**

**CHAPTER 5:**

After about a few minutes on the train a red haired girl came to the door. "Hay can I sit with you my brothers won't let me sit with them and their friends." She asked.

"Sure. My brother's the same way." Miley answered

"Oh. My name is Ginny by the way." Ginny told them

"I'm Miley. This is Lilly, Oliver, Jake, Erin, and Wendy." Miley introduced everyone.

Everyone said hi to Ginny and shook hands with her.

They all just talked on and on about how excited they were and a whole bunch of other stuff about the school. Before they new it they were almost their.

A girl with dark frizzy blond hair came to our cart and told us that we should get our robes on. We all stood up and stated to head out to get our robes on. As we were heading out the girl saw the last person that was out which was Jennie. "Ginny there you are. Fred, George, and Percy are looking for you." The girl said

"Oh sure now they want to be around me." Ginny said sarcastically. "Well I better go find them." she added

"Wait why don't you get your robe on first and then go find them." the girl told her

"Ok." Ginny replied and followed the group.

"Who was that weird looking girl." Wendy ruddily asked.

"That's Hermione. She's my brothers friend." Ginny told her.

They all got their robes on and when it was time to get off they stepped off the train. "All first years come with me." was the first voice they heard coming from Hagrid.

**That was a very short chapter i know but the next one will be longer! please please please review!!!!!!!!!:)(: **


	6. the Other Truscotts

As they got off the train, a large man approached everyone and shouted, "All first years come with me! Oh, hello Oliver!" He said cheerily, spotting Oliver amongst the little witches and wizards.

"Hey Hagrid!" Oliver answered, waving at the large man.

"You know that guy?" Erin asked and pointed to Hagrid.

"Yeah, he showed me around Diagon Alley." Oliver replied.

"Whoa." She exclaimed. Hagrid led them to a bunch of rowboats on the lake. In the distance they could see a castle on a rock island. Or, almost island.

"Are we gonna row to the school?" Wendy asked and looked apprehensively at the boats.

"Nah, they row themselves." Hagrid explained.

"Oh." Miley said giving the boats a shocked look like they were alive. Oliver, Miley, Lilly, and Jake climbed into a boat. Wendy and Erin got into the one next to it, and shortly after, two boys (most likely twins) climbed in.

Lilly noticed one of the boys say something to Wendy and smirk, and she started an argument. _He's probably one of those boys that thinks guys are better than girls and he made a comment about it to Wendy. Big mistake._ Lilly thought, then she and Miley started talking about the castle. She noticed Jake was staring at Miley, but didn't get time to give it a second thought as they pulled up to the castle.

They climbed out of the boats and followed Hagrid up into the castle. Once inside, they were greeted by an older looking lady in green robes. Hagrid scrambled behind two HUGE doors and then the lady started listing off the school rules.

"I'll go check and make sure everyone's ready." She said in a slight Scottish accent.

All the 1st years started getting nervous. Friends were afraid that they wouldn't be in the same house. Lilly, Miley, and Oliver were afraid that they'd be separated.

Soon the Scottish lady came back and said that they were ready. She led them into a huge room. It appeared to be a cafeteria. They looked up to see the night sky. Kids started pointing and whispering.

They stopped at the front of the room in front of a long table. There sat a lot of adults (probably teachers), and the eldest was in the middle. On a stool in front of the table sat an old hat. The lady stood in front of it and pulled out a scroll. She started calling off names.

The first was girl and she was put in Huffelpuff. A few more students were called and sorted. Two of them went to Slytherin, and one to Gryffindor.

"Carson, Jess." The lady called and a blonde, tomboy-ish girl walked up to the stool and sat down. The hat was placed on her head. After a few seconds of pondering, the hat called out "Ravenclaw!"

A table of students with blue and gray ties started cheering. She got up, looking extremely relieved, and sat at that table.

After a few more people, one of the boys that shared a boat with Wendy and Erin was called.

"Johnson, Trace." The boy walked up and sat down and, like Jess, the hat yelled, "Ravenclaw!" He too, went and sat down. Then the other boy was called.

"Johnson, Tyler." Wendy recognized him as the one that said boys were better. She glared at him. Like his brother, he was called into Ravenclaw.

After abut ten more kids, Oliver was called.

"Oken, Oliver." Oliver walked up to the stool, very shakily, and sat down. That hat started muttering something about Huffelpuff. Oliver didn't want to get teased by the others if they weren't sent there. The hat noticed this and then said, "Gryffindor!"

He breathed a sigh of relief and sat down at the table with kids in red ties.

Not long after, Jake was called.

"Ryan, Jake." Almost immediately after he sat down, he was placed in Gryffindor.

"Stewart, Miley." She walked up and the hat said something about her brother and her mother. About what house they had been in, then she too was placed in Gryffindor.

A couple of people later…

Lilly was expecting to be called, but instead,

"Truscott, Erin."

_**Dun, dun, dun! Stay tuned if you wanna know what's up.**_

_**-Puppylover04 and Wolfwhisperer**_

PS. If you have read this or are currently reading this, REVIEW! Sorry, Wendy moment. Please :)(:

Wendy: Great! Your giving spoilers away!

Me: Uh, news flash! They didn't know that was coming up!

Wendy: Oops. Uh, haha, don't pay attention to me. I'm half crazy! Can't you tell by the story?!

Me and Wendy: PLEASE REVIEW!

(If you don't get this, visit one or both of our profiles.)


	7. Roommates

**_Sorry for the cliffie, but it was fun for us and we wanted people to keep reading. And it must have worked. _**

Chapter 7: 

Lilly stared at Wendy with an odd/shocked look on her face.

Wendy saw Lilly looking at her. "Take a picture. It'll last longer." She said in a hushed tone.

"Ravenclaw!" the hat shouted.

Wendy was getting ready to walk up and sit on the stool.

"Truscott, Lilly." The Scottish lady said.

Wendy stopped in her tracks and gave Lilly that same odd/shocked look. She stopped Erin before she could walk to the table. " Erin, Lilly stole our last name!" Wendy whisper-yelled.

"Hmm, she must be our cousin or something." Erin said.

"That was my second guess." Wendy assured.

"Yeah, sure it was." Erin said sarcastically then sat down at the Ravenclaw table.

Soon the hat spoke, "Gryffindor!"

Lilly joined Miley and Oliver at the red and gold table.

"Truscott, Wendy." The lady said.

The hat barely touched her head when it shouted, "Ravenclaw!" She joined her sister at the blue and gray table.

"I'm _so_ glad we got into the same house." Erin said sarcastically.

"We already knew which house we were gonna be in. Or have you already forgotten our ancestry?!" Wendy asked while giving her sister a look. "And sarcasm's my bit."

* * *

There was a big feast, and after everyone was done eating the prefects led their houses to the different common rooms and told them how to get in. They told everyone where their rooms were. The unpacked their things and as they got ready for bed they laughed and talked with their new room mates.

Miley and Lilly walked up the stairs and found a door that had both of their names on it.

"Looks like we're in the same room." Miley said.

"I'm so glad we got into the same house!" Lilly said looking extremely relieved.

"Me too." They walked in and saw that red-headed girl that was on the train unpacking.

"Hey Ginny! You're in this room too?" Miley asked with curiosity.

"Yup." Then two girls walked in. One had red hair and the other had blonde.

"Hi. I'm Meghan and this is my friend Dana." The blonde said.

"Hi I'm Miley and this is my best friend Lilly." Miley introduced. Ginny introduced herself and then they all started getting to know eachother.

* * *

"Dude, we better be in a room together!" Jake said as he and Oliver climbed the stairs leading to the boys' rooms. They found a door that had both of their names on it and cheered.

When they entered the room they saw three other boys in there getting their things set up. One of them was really short and skinny and was finding the perfect place for his camera. Then there were two boys, both with darker hair than Oliver.

"Hi! My name's Collin!" The small boy said shaking Oliver and Jake's hands.

"Hey. I'm Oliver and this-"

"Jake Ryan! I love your show! I'm a muggle-born so I've seen a lot of you!" He said really fast.

"Nice to meet you." Jake said awkwardly.

"Sup. I'm Matt and this is Zack." The boy with darker hair said.

"Hi." Oliver and Jake said. They started talking.

* * *

"I really hope we have separate rooms." Wendy said as she and Erin passed some rooms. Soon Erin noticed a door with her name on it. Wendy read on and was soon saying, "NNNOOO!!!" Erin looked and saw.

"Aw man!" She complained. They walked into the room and saw two girls in there.

"Hi I'm Erin." She greeted warmly and extended her hand. One girl shook it and said, "Hi. I'm Jess." Then the other girl shook her and said, "I'm Ashley." They turned to Wendy and extended their hands.

She looked at their hands, then at them like they were crazy. "Yeah, just don't touch my stuff!" she said rudely then threw herself on her bed. She knew it was hers because her things were in front of it.

"What's her problem?" Jess asked.

"She's upset because we're in the same room."

"But aren't you-" Ashley started but Erin cut her off.

"Yes we're twins. That's exactly the problem." Then she went and started unpacking her stuff.

Jess and Ashley shared a look.

Not long after, a blonde girl sorta…. glided into the room.

"Hi. I'm Luna." She said in a sort of dreamy voice. The others introduced themselves. She went over to her bed and started setting up some weird contraption.

"What are you doing?" Wendy asked in her usual manor.

"Trying to keep the nargals away." She said to what seemed like no one in particular.

"Ok then." Wendy said, looking uneasy. She went back to her bed where Erin was waiting.

"Ok, so who do you wanna prank first?" Wendy asked in a hushed tone.

"Well, we did promise Jake he could be first." Erin asked with an evil glint in her eyes.

"And we always keep our promises." Wendy finished getting the same look in her eyes. The twins started laughing quietly but evilly. Jess and Ashley gave them weird looks. Luna was just staring thoughtfully at the ceiling.

"What?!" **_(Do I need to say who said it?)_**

"Nothing to see here. Carry on." Erin said while smiling sweetly. Jess and Ashley just shared a worried glance and went back to unpacking.

Erin stated her plan. "So I was thinking we could…"

**_Wolfwhisperer (Wendy): Yes. Another cliffie. Don't Ya love us?! _**

**_Puppylover04 ( Erin): Wendy! Cut the sarcasm. They get enough of that in the story! _**

**_Wendy: Even outside the book you're a fun-sucker! And if you read closely, there are two cliffhangers. But one's a long-term cliffie. _**

**_Erin_****_: Wendy! Stop giving things away! _**

**_Wendy: What?! I didn't say that our characters are related to- _**

**_Erin_****_: Wendy!!! _**

**_Wendy: Oopsies! (Bites left pointer finger.) _**

**_Erin_****_: Please review! _**

**_-Puppylover04 and Wolfwhisperer _**


	8. Date Problems

The next day classes started. In Miley's year, the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor shared classes.

At breakfast, Lilly saw Erin and Wendy whispering at the Ravenclaw table. She walked over to them.

"So I guess we're related." She said.

"Yup." Erin said, not looking up from her goblet. She put a drop of something in it and it got a rotten smell and she said to herself, "Nope, no that's not it." Then she scribbled something down on her parchment and went back to work.

"It's a good thing we like you." Wendy said not even looking at her but instead, focusing on what her sister was doing. "Aw, Erin! What did you put in dhere?!" she asked through her plugged nose.

"Toad slime." She said simply.

"Well, I'd _love_ to see the way you treat people you don't like." Lilly said sarcastically.

"Oh you'll find out soon." Wendy said before Erin elbowed her in the side. "What?!" she hissed through clenched teeth to her glaring sister.

"We don't want anyone to have a reason to blame us." Erin whispered in hopes Lilly couldn't hear. But one thing she forgot was that excellent hearing was in the Truscott gene.

"Right." Wendy said in realization, then turned to Lilly and said, "This conversation NEVER happened. Kapeesh?" Lilly nodded her head looking extremely scared, and slowly backed away to the Gryffindor table.

"They're up to something." Lilly said as she sat down next to Miley and across from Oliver.

He looked over to where the evil duo sat hovering over their precious parchment. They were whispering something, and when Wendy caught a glimpse of Oliver watching, glared at him before turning back to her sister.

"What gives you that idea?" He asked seriously. They rolled their eyes and at the same time, reached across the table and slapped his arms.

"Ow! What?" They just ignored his stupidity and went back to eating. Then Jake walked over and sat down next to Oliver and across from Miley looking upset, confused, and embarrassed.

"What's wrong with me?" He asked no one in particular. Miley opened her mouth to respond, but he cut her off. "Don't answer that!" she closed her mouth and stiffeled her laugh.

"What happened?" Oliver asked.

"I tried flirting with a girl and she just laughed at me."

"Jake, think about it. Most of these girls probably don't even know what TV is." Miley said without looking up from her spell book. He didn't seem to catch on that she was saying girls only like him because he's famous.

"But at home, everyone says I'm cute." He argued.

"You are." Lilly reassured.

"Thank you!" He said happily.

"And that's your problem." Miley said closing her book, annoyed that she couldn't concentrate.

"What do you mean?" He asked looking utterly confused.

"First, we're eleven. We're a little young to start dating. Second, when they said cute, they meant little boy cute." She explained and pinched his cheek. He swatted her hand away and she said, "For cryin out loud Jake! You still have your baby fat!" the people sitting nearby gave them weird looks.

He leaned across the table and whispered, "You say that like it's my fault!" she just shrugged.

A few days later, Jake was still bumming about his cuteness.

Friday afternoon, they were all in transfiguration; all except Jake.

"You don't think he's that upset abut the cute thing do you?" Miley asked, getting concerned for her new friend.

Just after she said this, a Gryffindor boy walked into the room with hi hood hiding his face.

"Jake?" Miley asked, but he walked past her over to where Wendy and Erin sat smiling triumphantly.

"What did you do?!" He asked accusingly.

Wendy smiled innocently _**(yes you read correct)**_ and said, "Whatever do you mean?"

"Don't play innocent! Everyone knows you're the eviler no!" He said sharply.

She put her hand over her heart and said in a truly grateful tone, "Oh, thank you!"

Suddenly, without looking up from her book, Erin asked out of no where, "Did you drink your pumpkin juice this morning?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't- You didn't?!"

"Didn't, what, Jake?" Erin asked slyly.

"You did something to it, didn't you?!" He pointed an accusing finger at them.

"How bad is it?" Miley asked and the whole classleaned in to hear. After all, McGonagal, the Scottish lady, wasn't there yet.

"I haven't looked. But if the troublesome twins did it, it must be bad." Erin and Wendy slung an arm around the other's shoulder and smiled modestly.

"Your voice sounds different." Lilly said.

"Jake, it can't be that bad. Just take off the hood." Miley said gently.

He reluctantly obliged, and everyone gasped. Wendy and Erin looked like they could faint. Miley and Lilly, mostly Miley, gaped.

"Is it that bad?" He asked worriedly.

_**Wendy: That has got to be the nastiest cliffhanger we've ever left, right Erin?**_

_**Erin: I'll say. Gee, I wonder which one of us wrote it.**_

_**Wendy: As I have stated in the story, sarcasm's MY thing!**_

_**Erin: It's a free country. You don't own sarcasm.**_

_**Wendy: Just leave us a review!**_

**_Erin: If you were able to read that you are able to send us a review! So send us a review!:)(:_**

_**-Puppylover04 and Wolfwhisperer**_


	9. Stalling

**_Wendy: Mmm… Coffee._**

**_Erin: What are you doing?! (Looking scared.)_**

**_Wendy: What? What's wrong with coffee?!_**

**_Erin: Well, when you're drinking it…_**

**_Wendy: I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM!_**

**_Erin: Sure._**

**_Wendy: I don't!_**

**_Erin: Stay away from coffee everyone, or you'll end up like Wendy over hear._**

**_Wendy: I bet you're all wondering why we're doing this._**

**_Erin: Well we're not stalling, if that's what you're thinking!_**

**_Wendy: Exactly! Cause if we were stalling we'd be saying the word stalling in every possible sentence, stalling!_**

**_Erin: Listen to her; she's half sane, stalling!_**

**_Wendy: Exactly, which means I'm only half crazy so therefore you should listen to me, stalling, because I'm only half crazy, stalling!_**

**_Erin: Alright, I think they deserve the chapter now._**

"Dude, your face looks horrible!" Tyler said loud enough for the whole class to hear than burst out laughing.

The rest of the class crowded around to see the damage.

"Erin, this potion's a little stronger than we needed." Wendy whispered through clenched teeth.

"I know." Erin whispered back with a worried look plastered on her face.

Miley and Lilly turned away in disgust and that was the last straw for Jake. He fled the country in shame and was never seen or heard from again.

The End (Stalling!)

_**Wendy: We got sick of this story so we decided to end it and that was the easiest way.**_

_**Erin: Shut up Wendy! And go take your meds!**_

_**Wendy: I don't take meds. (Looking worriedly around the room.)**_

_**Erin: Not yet my friend but just you wait!**_

_**Wendy: What's that s'pose to mean?**_

_**Erin: Never mind. Anywho, that was mean. That wasn't the real chapter. We did that fr two reasons. 1, yes we were stalling. And B, we wanted to make this chapter longer, and that was a really easy way to do so. And I wrote this chapter, s it will be good.**_

_**Wendy: What are you saying?! That my chapters aren't good?! Because I left that last cliffhanger!**_

_**Erin: Well this next cliffie is pretty good.**_

_**Wendy: Well great! Why don't you just tell them that we find out-**_

_**Erin: Shut up Wendy and let them read the chapter…**_

Jake got more worried with each passing second. Finally, he couldn't take it and reached into the pocket of Miley's robes and pulled out her portable mirror. In the process, Wendy nearly feinted.

"No, no, don't look. It's ugly enough, you wouldn't want to break Miley's mirror!" Erin attempted to stall.

When he saw his reflection, he was so shocked that he dropped the mirror, and it shattered.

"See, broken mirror!" Erin ushered at the shards of glass that were scattered around their feet, still attempting to stall.

Miley bent down and pointed her wand at the mirror while saying, "Aculus Repairo."

But before anything else could happen, professor McGonagall came in and started the lesson.

* * *

After class, Jake ran out the door and waited for the twins. When they walked out, they tried avoiding him but he grabbed them.

"I should probably turn you in for trying to prank me, but I love the outcome."

By now Wendy had gotten over the shock, mostly.

"Yeah, well we just need to get better at spells, right Erin?!" Wendy asked sharply.

"Sorry! I've never done potions before. And Snape's really boring." Jake let them go and they all went to get ready for their next class.

Over the next couple of weeks, girls flirted with Jake, Wendy and Erin practiced spells and Miley and Lilly noticed that Ginny was constantly writing in a diary.

One day, when Erin and Wendy noticed for the third time, Ginny writing in her diary.

"Erin, we should sneak into her room and see what she's always writing. Of course, we'd need to wait for everyone to leave the room." Wendy suggested

"I don't know. Isn't that like breaking and entering?" She asked concerned.

"Not if we're concerned for someone's health." Wendy argued.

"Well… ok." She said, curious as to what the Gryffindor place is like.

So after a few days of planning, and finding a list of passwords that some 2nd year lost, they managed to get into Ginny's room without anyone noticing.

Wendy scanned the room and noticed a little black book on a bed at the end of the room. She ran over to it, but tripped on a trunk. It had been slightly open, and a blonde wig fell out.

"That's Miley's trunk. Why would she have a blonde wig?" Erin wondered out loud.

After a moment of pondering, Wendy shouted, "Erin! Miley has leukemia!" suddenly she got a scared look on her face.

_**Wendy: Now it's time for cake! (Grabs cutting knife)**_

_**Erin: No coffee! **_

_**Wendy: please?**_

_**Erin (ignoring Wendy): Now see, wasn't my chapter better?**_

_**Wendy: Shut up Erin!" (Still facing the cake.)**_

_**Erin: Why should I?**_

_**Wendy: I'll tell you why! (Turns around still holding knife.) If you don't shut up… you won't get any cake! Oh yeah! I went there!**_

_**Erin: Well, what kind is it?**_

_**Wendy: Chocolate.**_

_**Erin: I'm not in the mood for chocolate.**_

_**Wendy: Well than that seals it! You aint getting any of MY cake!**_

_**Erin: I thought I told you no more coffee!**_

_**Wendy: My coffee!**_

_**Erin: Leave us a review! **_


	10. Promises

_**Wendy: Hey everyone. Sorry that this took longer, but school work. What are ya gonna do? **_

_**Guess what! I got my first skateboard! And I can skate as good as Tony Hawk, as soon as my leg heals up.**_

_**Erin: Quit lying! You can't move more than 20 feet on that board, and you jump off before you can even get a scrape!**_

_**Wendy: Details, details. But how awesome would that be?!**_

_**Erin: Lying isn't awesome.**_

Wendy: Thank you, Dr. Phil. But if you don't mind, I'm gonna start the chapter now before we lose even more readers.

"_Miley has leukemia!"_

"She probably has it as a disguise." Erin said, ignoring her incompetent sister's theory.

"Come on Erin, let's not get carried away." Wendy said giving her sister a dismissive look.

"If she had leukemia, why would she have two different colored wigs?" Erin asked, clearly annoyed.

"It was just a guess. Maybe some days she feels blonde. Like me on Fridays." _**(True story.)**_ Wendy suggested. Erin was about to protest when they heard two girls gushing about Orlando Bloom.

"Quick! Hide!" Erin hissed. She dived under Miley's bed. WhenWendy followed, Erin whispered loudly, "Get out! There's not enough room!" Just as Wendy was climbing out, the door knob turned and Erin pulled her back, holding her pointer finger over her puckered lips.

"I heard their making a second movie- What's your Hannah wig doing on the floor? Better question, what's it doing here?" Lilly asked while Miley walked over and picked t up.

'Hannah wig?!' Erin and Wendy mouthed at the same time to each other.

"I brought it incase I- Oh fine! I brought it because I didn't want to be nine months without it!" Miley whined.

"Well… why was it on the floor?" Lilly asked.

"It must've fallen out of my trunk today." She came to the only logical conclusion.

"Or what if one of our roommates saw it and figured out that you're Hannah Montana?!" Lilly started freaking out.

'HANNAH MONTANA!' Erin and Wendy repeated the process from before.

"Oh relax Lilly. No one's figured out my secret." Miley naively reassured.

Half an hour later, Lilly and Miley were gossiping about the paparazzi and how wrong their stories are. Wendy had taken out a notepad and pen and started writing down the real stories. That is, until Erin took them away and gave her a scolding look.

Finally, Wendy couldn't take it. "Air! Need air!" She whispered in a dramatic, hushed kinda way.

"Wendy, NO!" Erin forgot to whisper. "Oops!" and she covered her mouth.

"Way to go Erin!" Wendy scolded. Suddenly they saw the bed skirt lift up and light shine through on their guilty faces.

"He-he. Hey guys. Wuzzup?" Wendy tried to lighten the very tense move.

"How much did you hear?" Miley asked worriedly.

"Uh, what. Oh that? It was nothing." Erin lied horribly.

"OhMyGod! Miley, they know your secret!" Lilly hissed.

"We won't tell anyone." Wendy said.

"Like we're gonna believe you!" Miley said, and Wendy got a mock-hurt look on her face, while scoffing, "Well!" and brushed the dirt off her robes.

"Look, if we tell you have full permission to stun the one of us that does; not that we will." Erin wrote it down with magic, sealing her and Wendy to this promise.

"Ok." Miley said, then realized something. "How did you guys get in here?"

"That… is our secret." Wendy said mysteriously. Then she and Erin headed off to their own dorms.

"I really hope that thing works." Lilly said, pointing at the parchment that Erin had written the promise on.

_**Wendy: I'm so sorry that it's short, but I have to go to bed.**_

_**Erin: Fine! Be that way!**_

_**Wendy: I will!**_

_**Erin: Good!**_

_**Wendy: I can't sleep!**_

_**Erin: Why?**_

_**Erin and Wendy: Because I/you drank too much coffee!**_

_**Wendy: REVIEW!**_

_**Erin: Excuse her. She was raised by wolves. PLEASE!**_

_**-Puppylover04 and Wolfwhisperer :)(:**_


	11. Detention

_**Wendy: Geep will never love you!**_

_**Erin: Who's Geep?**_

_**Wendy: Geep isn't a someone! He's GEEP!**_

_**Erin: O...K. Whatever. Let's just start my chapter.**_

_**Wendy: GEEP ONLY LOVES ME AND COFFEE!**_

The first year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors sat down in Snape's potions class. Just as Snape was entering the classroom, unbeknownst to Wendy, she said really loudly, "This class is dumb! Why do we even need to take it? It's so BORING. And Snape doesn't make it any better."

"Uh, Wendy." Erin said and sideways-glanced at the greasy haired professor standing next to them.

"What?! Oh. Hi professor. Boy those robes really suit you!" She said with a guilty grin while giving the disapproving eyes a 'reassuring' thumbs up.

"Well, now since I'm so boring, perhaps you will learn a better lesson in respect by having detention with a more appropriate teacher. Shall we say... professor Lockheart?" Wendy was one of the very few girls, Lilly being another, that didn't think professor Lockheart was dreamy and fearless. Miley was also that way, considering Jake was a stuck up pretty boy too, and she couldn't stand him.

Wendy groaned. "One week." Snape instructed before heading to his desk to begin the lesson.

"God, that was torture. It would have been better with Snape!" Wendy complained at the dinner table that night. She had managed to get out of detention in time, "Good thing he's such an airhead." Wendy said about Lockheart, as she stabbed angrily at the chicken on her plate.

"It's already dead, Wend." Erin informed sarcastically. Miley, Lilly, Jake, and Oliver sat at the Gryffindor table in the spots right by the twins.

"Does she need a reason?" Jake whispered to Miley. Unfortunately the twins had excellent hearing.

"I heard that!" Wendy shouted from her spot, still fuming at Snape for making her have to endure 2 ½ hours of torture. "I swear, all these teachers are just hopped up on catnip. Especially _professor_ Snape." _**(We don't even own that quote. It belongs to our friend Travis.)**_ She complained angrily, receiving strange, unnoticed glances from her friends. Then the Gryffindors got uneasy looks on their faces, pointing to the figure behind the twins. "He's right behind me, isn't he?"

"Perhaps you might want to consider divination in your third year." He suggested nonchalantly, staring coldly at the girl who would have returned the gaze, had he not been a teacher.

"I was considering it." She said in an attempt to lighten the mood. By the look on his face, it wasn't working.

"Well, than maybe you can guess what I'm gonna do next." He said in a challenging tone, to which Wendy didn't take lightly. But she managed to keep her voice steady as she replied, "Another day with Lock- professor Lockheart?"

"Close. Try a week." He said and glided away with an air of satisfaction.

"UGH!" Wendy groaned and went back to stabbing her dinner.

On the last day of her detention, Harry Potter showed up. "So, what are you in for?" Wendy asked cooly as he sat down near her.

"Nothing." He said in a grumpy mood. She could tell he didn't care for Lockheart either. She thought about it, than remembered the howler his friend got.

"Oh, you drove that car into that ancient tree, didn't you?" After he didn't say anything, she said, "Nice." He looked up and gave her a half smile. Than the king of cockiness walked in; no, not Jake.

"Well, let's get this party started, shall we?" Wendy rolled her eyes.

He made them sign his fan mail. Than, using her amazing lying ability, Wendy pretended to be starving. After all, who would want to miss the Halloween feast?

"Sorry, but I have a high metabolism." She said, holding her stomach.

"Well, that's ok. You've done enough. You are free to go. Hopefully we won't need to see each other again on these terms." He said, waving at her as she turned around and smirked while heading towards the door.

When she got to dinner, no one was surprised to see her early. She sat down and stared eating a little bit of food.

When the twins were almost finished, they and the Malibu gang noticed Ginny get up and leave.

"Hey Ginny, where ya goin?" Miley shouted after her. But Ginny didn't seem to notice them. It was almost like she hadn't heard them.

"Wow. She sorta reminded me of a zombie." Erin commented.

Wendy got a look on her face and said, "Hey Jake!"

Harry got out of detention and was headed in the direction of the great hall. He needed to find Ron and Hermione. He had to tell them about the strange voice. Then he heard it again.

_Kill, kill!_

Than he heard two people headed in his direction. He looked up and saw his two friends. "Harry!" Hermione said happily, looking like she had been worried as usual. When she saw the look on his face, she got even more worried.

"What's wrong Harry?" She asked.

"Did you hear that?" He asked, not wanting to become crazy by hearing imaginary voices.

"Hear what?" Ron asked, getting concerned too.

"I heard a voice in professor Lockheart's room. Then again, just now." He explained.

_Kill, KILL!_

"I think it's going to kill!" He said urgently, and started following the voice. Ron and Hermione followed him, looking worried.

He stopped abruptly, and started looking around.

"Harry?" Hermione asked. "We didn't hear anything." Than they all noticed a pool of water. But what was reflecting was much more shocking than it's appearance in general.

"What's that?" Asked a voice from behind them, making them all jump and turn away from the frightening image.

"Wendy? What are you doing here? And who's she?" Harry questioned the girl from his detention.

"This is my sister, Erin. And we were just on our way back to our dorm when we saw you looking at... Whoa." She stared in awe at the dead-looking cat hanging on the wall; right next to a sign written in blood.

"Hey guys where'd you- Uh-oh." Oliver exclaimed as the four Gryffindors appeared next to them, and then noticed the sign.

"What _is_ that?" Erin asked, perplexed.

"More importantly, who wrote it?" Harry asked. Than, they heard footsteps.

_**Wendy: We FINALLY managed to get Harry in there. Love us for it!**_

_**Erin: Don't ya mean ME?!**_

_**Wendy: You're just upset because Geep loves me and not you.**_

_**Erin: Who's Geep?!**_

_**Wendy: He's not a someone! He's GEEP!**_

_**Erin: Well than WHAT is he?**_

_**Wendy: He doesn't love you.**_

_**Erin: I KNOW! **_

_**Wendy: Cranky.**_

_**Erin: URGH! Just review this thing, please!**_


	12. Quidditch

_**Wendy: Snicker doodles!**_

_**Erin: Huh?**_

_**Wendy: I got snicker doodles, **_

_**Erin: (blank stare) **_

_**Wendy: **__**for the movie.**_

_**Erin: Oh.**_

_**Wendy: I swear…**_

_**Erin: Oh, just start the movie!**_

_**Wendy: 'just start the movie' (makes a face). Where's the remote? I didn't lose the remote. I did NOT lose the remote.**_

_**Erin: Nope. You just can't find it.**_

_**Wendy: Cute. But if you'll excuse me, I have a remote to… relocate. **_

_**Erin: (rolls eyes.) **_

_**Wendy: (on the phone) Mom, where'd you put the remote.**_

_**Mom: It's in the drawer under the DVD player.**_

_**Wendy: (hangs up angrily) That's not where it's supposed to be! It belongs ABOVE the DVD player; not BELOW it.**_

_**Erin: Ok, well while we watch the Haunting Hour: Don't Think About it, please enjoy our long-awaited chapter.**_

They turned around to see Filch, the caretaker, glaring at them as he does all kids. However, when he saw the reason that they were all there, his glare turned to pure hate.

"You- You've killed my cat." He stammered while pointed an accusing finger at Harry, who had been the nearest. Wendy muttered under her breath to her sister, though everyone heard it, "Good riddance if you ask me." Filch cast his disgusted gaze upon her and she shrunk away to hide behind the whole group.

Filch returned his ice-cold stare back to Harry and his posse and said, "Mrs. Norris is dead! I'll kill you! I'll kill HIM!" He lunged at Harry, but was stopped by Dumbledore's appearance, as well as the rest of the school's.

"That's enough." The headmaster instructed calmly.

"He, he murdered my cat." Filch explained.

"She's not dead, Argus. She has, however, been petrified." Dumbledore reassured Filch.

"Enemies of the heir, beware?! That means you, mudbloods." A cry from the Slytherin group rang out, undoubtedly Malfoy's. Hermione scowled. Dumbledore glanced at the wall, the other teacher's following, and when they saw what it said, Dumbledore instructed the prefects to take the students back to their dormitories.

"All except… (he paused to count the original group) you ten." Tyler Johnson laughed, and Wendy glared harshly at his snickering face.

"Ooh." He mouthed while pretending to look scared.

The prefects started yelling for their houses to follow them. When it was just the teachers and the ten students left, Dumbledore turned to them.

* * *

"So wait, let me get this straight. You guys didn't get in any trouble? Not even a smidge?" Tyler asked, really disappointed. There was just something about this girl, something he didn't understand. On weekends, she and her cousin dressed like skaters, sort of. And she had this sense that she was better than him. That's what really got him. 

"Nope. None at all." Oh, she was just loving his torture. "So, lemme guess. Your gonna try out for the quidditch team, aren't ya?" Wendy asked him with that all knowing attitude of hers.

"Uh, duh!" He replied back.

"Cool, us too." Erin said, and Tyler couldn't contain his laughter.

"You two?! Oh, that's rich!" He said while wiping away the tears that had formed from too much laughing.

"Oh yeah? Well wait until we whoop your butts!" Wendy challenged the twin boys.

* * *

"Ok, welcome to quidditch tryouts! I'm captain of the team, Roger Davis. _**(Correct me if I'm wrong about that. And, in here, he's a chaser.)**_ And this is our seeker, Cho Chang." _**(There is also another chaser, but I don't remember any.)**_ The team had 4 open positions to be filled, so there was a slim chance that the twins would all be on the team; slim. 

"Alright, first up is Marcus Aarons." The kid was pretty good at keeping, but Erin knew she could beat him. Unfortunately, she and Wendy would be called practically last.

A couple of people later and it was Trace's turn. Both he and Tyler were trying out for beaters.

He did nicely, as well Tyler. Erin started getting nervous.

"Now's not the time for cold feet!" Wendy hissed sharply at her near hyperventilating sister. "Pull yourself together, and freak out _after_ your turn." She instructed. "Oh, and you're up." She pointed to where Roger was looking at her as if to say, 'Any day now would be nice.'

She got on and Roger flew behind her. He threw the ball, first near her, then as she got the hang of it, more far away. She had to spin just to get to the thing. She missed once out of ten times. Roger looked impressed.

After they landed, Erin looking quite relieved, Wendy was called. She showed no hint of nervous-ness as she strutted towards the broom. The two chasers followed and started playing monkey in the middle; guess which one was the monkey.

This just made Wendy mad. She got up on her feet, scateboarding style, and grabbed the quaffle. She headed straight for the goal and threw it in, full force. The thing soared through the air, and she gunned for it. She stretched her arm out and grabbed it inches away from a castle window. The two Ravenclaw chasers stared in aw at her. Tyler looked defeated and angry. Erin looked proud, for once.

After Wendy had landed, the captain announced that the list would be posted outside the great hall on Monday morning. Everyone could hardly wait.

* * *

Sunday just seemed to drag by. Wendy would look up at the clock, and it wouldn't have changed. It was these times that she missed her digital watch. That got her thinking about her iPod and laptop, and she nearly cried. They were all hanging around the Hogwart's grounds, and Miley, Lilly, Oliver, Jake, and Jackson had pulled out scarves and gloves. People were giving them funny looks. 

"What's their problem?" Jake asked after a few Hufflepuffs had walked by and giggled.

"Dang, you three wouldn't last two minutes in Minnesota." Wendy said after she'd gotten over her temporary depression.

"Hey, how come you guys aren't wearing any mittens and stuff?" Oliver asked, building Jake up for the perfect crack at the twins' expense.

"Because, where they're from, by now they're usually tunneling out of their houses." Jake said and everyone except the twins started laughing.

"Yeah and ya know what?" Erin asked evilly, and winked at her sister.

"Y'all could use a little practice." They raised their wands and did a spell that caused it to snow right over the five, already frozen heads. The twins smirked evilly. The rest of the day, the five Malibu students had snow clouds hanging over their heads.

_**Wendy: When I was coming back from Cancun, my crossover flight went to Miami, and the guy checking our immigration stuff actually made a joke like that; in August!**_

_**Erin: Seriously? That's cruel. I'd like to see him live a week here in December, than see who's laughing!**_

_**Wendy: Yeah! We should make it snow there for a week, then see which state has more snow this time a year! **_

_**Erin: Wait. First we should apologize to all of our faithful reviewers that had to wait extremely long for this chapter. **_

_**Wendy: Yeah, we're real sorry 'bout that. So if you don't totally hate us, leave us a review.**_

_**-Wendy and Erin :)(:**_

_**(P.S, check out Wendy's profile for the character pictures in our story. There's a new one every week!)**_


	13. At A Loss

_**Erin: Alright Wendy, we need to start writing our chapter. Ok, we're in our own little bubble. Nothing can distr-**_

_**Wendy: Oh my GOD! The new Hannah Montana episode is on in five minutes! JAKE!**_

_**Erin: Ok, OW! You're paying for my hearing aids!**_

_**Wendy: Ok, whatever. (Strange look.)**_

_**Erin: How abut we-**_

_**Wendy: Go make popcorn?! Ok! It's like you read my mind!**_

_**Erin: And now I'm alone.**_

The Ravenclaws all got out of bed early to see their new team. By the time the two sets of twins got down there, the mob was bigger than that of a Hannah Montana concert. Wendy got ahead of the other three and elbowed her way through the crowd. "Move it people! Move it or lose it!" She yelled at a seventh year and he looked at her strangely before moving aside.

When she finally made it to the front, she scanned the list.

**Beaters: Trace Johnson and Tyler Johnson**

**Keeper: Erin Truscott**

**Chaser: Wendy Truscott**

Wendy, after reading the last part, pumped her fist in the air and said, "Yes!" When Erin, Trace, and Tyler finally made it to the front, they practically lost their heads. And Wendy's eardrums.

At breakfast, Wendy and Tyler were the only ones that could break the news to their Gryffindor friends, since Erin and Trace were overwhelmed with excitement. The group was kinda scared that Wendy had made the team, cuz she was aggressive and who knows how low she'd stoop to win. The only thing that would be worse for the Gryffindors would be if she was on Slytherin. They would definitely do anything to win.

But there was a bigger worry amongst the students and staff, minus Slytherin. It was that warning written in, what was rumored to be, blood. It had been almost a week, and Jake and Oliver had reported to the group that Colin hadn't been in their room. Harry, who had been near-bye when they said this, had shifted nervously in his chair. The others took little notice of this.

One day, as Wendy and Erin were walking past the warning, they heard a shriek come from the bathroom right before a splash. They looked at eachother, and Erin headed in. Wendy rolled her eyes, but followed anyway. When they got in there, they saw Hermione huddled over a boiling cauldron, with Ron and Harry standing nearby.

Erin screamed when she saw what was in the pot. It looked like someone had gotten sick in it. And Hermione was boiling it. Wendy hadn't seen the pot yet, so she started, "Who scream- Holy crap! What ARE you cooking?" Erin looked sick.

"What're you two doing in here?!" Harry asked, not wanting them to find out.

"We heard screaming, and Erin, with her sensitive soul, had to come in and see what was wrong." Wendy said. "So what's in the pot?" She changed the subject, and nodded at the boiling bowl on the ground.

"That's our business." Ron said rudely, and she glared him.

"Fine, we'll go then." Wendy said, turning to the door and leaving with her sister in tow.

A couple of days later, in Professor Binns' History of Magic, he was teaching a lesson on the four founders _**(LOL)**_ of Hogwarts. He got to Rowena Ravenclaw, and Wendy and Erin's heads perked up.

"Alright class, what was the name of Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter?" He had barely finished his question when both Erin and Wendy's hands shot up in the air. He was so surprised at the sudden movement, he would've fell off his chair, had he been alive.

"Uh, Erin." He said.

"Helena Ravenclaw was the youngest." She informed.

"The youngest?" Trace asked, and suddenly students were waking up.

_**(Next part is completely made up for the sake of this story.)**_

"Yeah. She had two. The older one was Mariana Ravenclaw. She had a daughter, and from then on, all the descendents of Rowena Ravenclaw were women." Wendy informed and everyone looked shocked. And for the first time in her life, as everyone after class asked her how she had known something the teacher didn't, Wendy Truscott was at a loss for words.

_**Wendy: Remember how in chapter 7 we said that we had left a long-term cliffhanger? Well, in this chapter, hidden somewhere, is a clue to it.**_

_**Erin: And so, if you think you may know it, tell us, and we'll let you know if you're right or wrong.**_

_**Wendy: But remember, only one guess a chapter per reviewer!**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_**Erin and Wendy:)(:**_


	14. No Where But Here

_**Wendy: We weren't stalling on this, promise; stalling!**_

_**Erin: Shut up Wendy, you liar!**_

_**Wendy: Shut up Erin you… truther! Yeah, I said it!**_

_**Erin: That's not even a word.**_

_**Jess: Aww, friendly love.**_

_**Wendy and Erin: What are you doing here, you non-updater?!**_

_**Wendy: Go update Blue Soccer Balls and leave our story alone!**_

_**Jess: Well!**_

_**Erin: You should all see our lunch table.**_

_**Wendy: And to luv me xoxo GossipGal, **_**we're**_** those twins! Why should we die? HMMM?!**_

The holidays were approaching fast, and all the students couldn't wait for the break. Jake was no exception. As much as he loved having all the girls flirt with him, he missed his family more.

Wendy and Erin, as curious as they were about that potion, wanted to go back and see their uncle. "Let us know what happens with the potion, promise?!" Wendy persisted Harry after breakfast one day, holding out her pinky.

"What's that for?" He asked, pointing to her adjacent finger.

"Pinky swear." She answered like it was obvious. He tentatively wrapped his pinky finger around hers. "Thanks!" She said before walking away.

"Strange girl." He said, shaking his head and walking away.

But before break, a sign was posted for a duel club hosted by Professor Lockheart. "I think we should go." Jake was saying at dinner that day.

"Yeah, watch him blast himself to bits!" Wendy agreed from the table over. They high fived. The other four agreed reluctantly.

When they arrived at the Great Hall, they weren't surprised to see Trace and Tyler there. Wendy glared. "What are you losers doing here?"

"Tough talk for a little girl." Tyler shot back and she lunged, only to be grabbed by Jake and Lilly. They stood on the sides, and laughed when professor Lockheart got beat by Snape.

When Harry and Draco went up, the tension was high. They were the schools most known enemy pair. Wendy, who was standing next to some dork a year older than her, inwardly cringed as a snake that had came from the tip of Malfoy's wand.

Suddenly, a soft hissing sound caused people to turn and stare. It was Harry! And, even though everyone seemed to think he was egging it on, Wendy, Erin, Miley, Lilly, Oliver, Jake, Tyler, and Trace noticed otherwise. The snake turned away from Justin, the dork, and looked at Harry questioningly.

Snape came up and obliterated it. Trying not to stare at Harry, they continued on with activities. Wendy and Tyler partnered up, just so they could put spells on eachother and not get in trouble for it. Lilly went with Oliver, Miley with Jake, which left Erin and Trace.

Trace, being the nicer of the two, didn't want to be too hard on her, and she jumped at the opportunity. After much fighting, the eight left relatively unscathed.

The next day at breakfast, Wendy and Erin received a package. Erin grabbed the card, and Wendy jumped at the one labeled for her.

"Wendy, where are your manners?!" She asked. After a short, silent pause, the eight of them started laughing their heads off. "But seriously, you're supposed to read the card before opening the gift." She said, a little reluctantly. She eyed the large, rectangular gift boxes before reading the letter.

"Dear Wendy and Erin,

I hope you're having fun at school. I haven't gotten any owls saying that Wendy's blown anything up" Erin showed her sister this part to prove that he really did right that, causing Wendy to glare, "so that's good. I'm sorry, but my boss has asked me to go and help set up accounts for foreign wizards, and I'll be gone all of your break. I'm sorry, but I have no say in the matter.

Love Uncle Charlie" She concluded, looking exasperated.

"Dear God! Don't tell me we're gonna be stuck _here_ for Christmas!" Wendy said dramatically, completely forgetting about the gifts.

"Looks like it." Tyler commented from his seat across from them. She glared.

"No one asked YOUR opinion!" She turned to look at the present. "I don't even wanna open this anymore." She huffed. After a brief pause filled with crossed arms and a turned head, she looked back. "Ok, I do!"

She reached for the obscenely large package and ripped off the gold paper. She opened the box and dropped her jaw. Inside was one of the top brooms on the market; the Sienna Storm. The light brown handle was soft to the touch, but you could tell the wood was hard and strong.

Upon seeing this, Erin viciously attacked her red paper and the box to find a Scarlet Falcon, another high-speed broom. Attached to each was a note that read "PS, congratulations on making the team!"

"Ok, I'm not mad anymore!" Wendy announced after practice that day, where her speed and velocity had increased drastically.

"Yeah, but I still don't wanna spend the holidays here." Erin commented. This struck Lilly with an idea.

"Well, Christmas is about family, right?" The twins nodded. "So why don't you two just come spend it at my house?!"

"That's a good idea. But, would your parents mind?"

"I'll send an owl today. They'll write back immediately."

"Oh here." Wendy stretched out her arm where a comfortable Arrow sat absorbing his surroundings. "You can use him. He's fast."

Lilly wrote a quick note, in which Wendy insisted on saying hi, and attached it to the golden eagle.

_**Wendy: You all better be happy! I worked really hard on this chapter!**_

_**Erin: What she means is, please review!**_

_**Wendy: I know what I meant!**_

_**Jess: She never knows what she means.**_

_**Wendy: Go away, Jessica! No one wants to hear your annoying voice that never updates!**_

_**Jess: Ya mean read? And I updated, like, last weekend!**_

_**Wendy: GAH! Geep and I are shunning both of you!**_

_**Luv Erin and Wendy:)(: Jess says hi.**_


	15. Boredom Sucks

**Erin: Why, why Wendy? How come every time I like a guy, he has to move away?!**

**Wendy: I don't know. Karma? Bad luck? That one did love you when we went bowling. – OW! What was that for?!**

**Erin: You're not helping!**

**Wendy: Well I don't know what to say! Maybe you're guy cursed. – OW! Ok, that I deserved.**

**Erin: Well, I better get typing…**

"I'm freezing." Miley shivered on the way to the airport.

"Well, ya know we are still in England, and it the middle of December," Wendy reminded Miley sarcastically. Miley shot her a glare.

"Here, take my jacket." Jake offered her his grey blazer, unrolling his sleeves so it would come off.

"Thanks, but now I kinda feel like your girlfriend." she said in a joking way after she put it on over her small purple **  
**

Jake's face flushed and a weird look appeared on his face. They got to the airport and went to the long line to check through security. The got to their gate and waited there until they boarded the plane. Erin and Wendy sat there looking around at their surroundings in awe.

"You guys look like you have never seen an airport before," Jackson commented while looking at the twins.

They shared an uneasy look.  
**--**  
"This is such a weird way to fly." Wendy commented as they sat down in row 17 of the airplane to Michigan. From there they'd get on a crossover flight to LA. Erin sat by the window and Wendy in the middle.

"Stop complaining. At least we're going somewhere for break," Erin reminded her while pointing at Lilly who was in the seat behind them.

"I can complain if I want to. I mean seriously look at this place! No brooms, no magic, nothing! It's like so enclosed, it's like so small and... and the walls... they're... are closing in... and... and can't breathe... help!" Wendy gasped for air to catch her breath.

"Wendy, Wendy... WENDY!" Erin half yelled but still most the people on the plane heard her and stared.

"Yes?" Wendy popped up.

"Stop overreacting." Erin instructed.

"I'm not overreacting. I mean it's so crowded, just look at this place." Wendy commented Erin rolled her eyes. "Well all I know is that no one better be sitting there." Wendy said and pointed at the seat to the right of her.  
A few seconds after she said that some fat kid walked up trying to find his seat.  
"Please don't be here, please don't be here," Wendy whispered, her hands clasped together in silent prayer.

"Ah, here we are," he said, then put his bag in the over head compartment and sat next to Wendy. Wendy whimpered quietly.

"Hi," he said

"Hola," Wendy replied to the fat kid.

"I'm Justin," he told her

"Me llamo Wendy." She commented

"Whatever," he responded

"Como muchos perro caliente poseer les obtener hoy?" Wendy asked Justin

"What?" he asked, looking overly puzzled.

"Como muchos perro caliente poseer les obtener hoy?" Wendy repeated a bit more harshly. A little weirded out, he turned away from her and put his head phones in and listened to music. "Well that was rude he didn't even answer my question!" Wendy said to Erin who practically burst out laughing as she listened to the conversation.

"Yeah. Wait now what does that mean?" Erin asked

"Ay carumba," she muttered exasperated. "It mean»s how many hotdogs have you.." but flight attendant cut her off.  
"Welcome to American Airlines…" she started, but that's when Wendy zoned out.

--  
"Hey, Miss?" Jake called to the flight attendant once they got in the air. "Can I go sit up there next to her? She, uh ... has...um... separation anxiety, and she can't stand to be by some one she doesn't know," Jake explained and the lady, obviously recognized him, ushered him up to Miley

"Hey Miley," Jake said

"What are you doing up here?" She asked a little harshly.

"I don't know. That fight attendant lady made me come up here," Jake lied masterfully and took the seat next to Miley.

"This is SOOOOOO boring." Wendy exclaimed to Erin.

"Well why didn't you bring anything to do?" Erin asked.

"I didn't think it would take this long," Wendy defended.

"We've only been in the air for 15 minutes."

"I know right, it's been for ever!" Wendy complained

"Well figure out something to do, because we still have a long way until we get to Michigan." Wendy pulled down the TV tray in front of her and started to tap on it with her knuckles. After about a minute the guy in front of her turned around.

"Will you please stop tapping on my seat?" he asked

"Fine," Wendy said, matching his rudeness, and he turned around. "Hey. Hey Erin." Wendy whispered. "Erin!"

"What?" she asked, annoyed.

"Do you have anything I can do?" Wendy asked desperately.  
"I don't know. Look in the bag." Erin pointed to the bag next to her feet. Wendy bent down, picked it up and set it on her lap. She started to poke through it for a while, then sighed. "Everything in here is junk," she exclaimed

"That's nice, now stop talking so I can read," Erin demanded.

"Nerd." Wendy coughed.

--

"So uh, Jackson, how's third year?" Lilly asked awkwardly, looking over at Jackson, who had the aisle seat. He turned to her.

"Fine," he answered, then put his head phones on and blocked out all sound.

"Thank God!" Oliver exclaimed.

"I know. Why'd he have to be next to us?!"

"I don't know!"

"So what should we do?"

"I dunno."

--

Jake messed around with his hair nervously. Miley had fallen asleep and her head had managed to find his shoulder. And then her hand met his bicep.

Miley's eyes slowly opened, and she wondered what she was laying on. There was a blue graphic tee with a dark blue palm tree, and Hollister written in white. Over that was a shirt halfway unbuttoned that was blue with white stripes. And then she breathed in. There was an overwhelming-yet not unpleasing-smell of cologne. She'd smelled it before. It was from Hollister and it was called…

Jake. Her head shot up, and Jake looked down startled. "Oh, you're awake."

"How long was I out?" she asked, staring at him unsurely.

"About a half hour," he answered nonchalantly.

"Oh, how much longer is our flight?"

"I think about 5 or 6 hours," he answered, his tone not changing. Miley threw her head back and groaned in frustration. Jake smiled slightly at his magazine. It was still fun to bug her.

She turned on her mini TV and started watching Two and a Half Men.

**Wendy: Yeah, it was a filler, but Erin can't write much more than that in her current state.**

**Erin: Why me?!**

**Wendy: I don't know!**

**Erin: I wasn't asking you!**

**Wendy: I'm the only one here. And hey, you're not the only person with a complicated love life! At least the guy you liked, liked you back! **

**Erin: Yes, juggling three guys WOULD be complicated.**

**Wendy: Thank you for agreeing with me.**

**Erin: You're welcome. Now everyone, please help us feel better and tell us what you thought! It'd make us feel a lot better!**

**Wendy: And if you wanna know about what's going on, let us know in a review and one-or both- of us will explain.**

**Luv Wendy! :)(:**

**And Erin D**


	16. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**Hey everyone, it's Wendy here. Um, well, we have good news and bad news. Erin and I have decided to discontinue this story. I know, but please, save your tears! Cause we have a new story on FictionPress called The Life and Times of Seaside Academy! It follows us at a boarding school with our roommates (Mel, Emma, and Abbie) and our crushes. If you're not sure about it, then go watch the trailer on YouTube! There's a link in my profile (Wolfwhisperer for those of you that still don't know) And I'll also be starting some stories on there after I finish up a few of mine here. Thanks for understanding!**

**Luv Wendy and Erin! :)(:**


End file.
